Brothers
by KyuuOkamiKit1998
Summary: When Sirius is called away to fight in the war, Regulus is not happy.


This is a little idea thats been bothering me for a while - Tell me if you like I MIGHT make an AU of this world. OOOOOH yeah this AU.

**Summary: **When Sirius is called away to fight in the war, Regulus is upset.

**Type:** Song-Fic - Brothers- Dean Brody

**Rating: **K+ (for rants)

**Ship: **Sirius/Regulas (Brotherly)

**Warnings: **AU (in America (my Country), same year as they were in the books), FLUFF, No Beta, Mini-rant in about the 5th word gathering (please no bashing about it in reviews just my POV on matters can be skip it if wanted although the last line won't make much sence)

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Family

_- Song-_

* * *

_**-Regulus POV-**_

I sat in my room hiding my face in the pillow. I tensed as I heard a sigh from the doorway and then footsteps leading away from the door. I picked my head up, felling tear stains on my cheaks, confident Sirius had left my doorway and, walked to the window.

_-The house was like a tomb._  
_I was hiding in my room._  
_As my brother made his way on down the hall._

_I didn't want to say goodbye._  
_And I was tryin' to deny there was a war,_  
_And that he got the call._

_ I watched him from my window_  
_Walkin' down the drive.-_

I let a sob escape from my throt as my thoughts wondered to the time Sirius and me went swimming in the river and as I got out I had slipped on fell on my bum, Sirius had laughed at first but (althogh Regulus would deny it later) when I had started to cry he had run over and had a fit at my scraaped nee.

I run down the steps into the front yard and ran over to him. I stared pleadingly into his grey/blue eyes.

"Please don't go, I'll do anything." I knew I was being selfish but- this was my _brother_.

"Shhh... It'll be all right"

_- You come back you hear?_  
_And I let him see my tears_  
_I said I'll give you my rookie of DiMaggio._  
_I'll do anything you want,_  
_Clean your room, or wash your car._  
_I'll do anything so long as you don't go._  
_But he said, this is what brothers are for._

_Well I have my heroes,_  
_But the one I love the most_  
_Taught me how to hunt and swing a bat._  
_And I wrote him every night,_  
_I said I miss our pillow fights,_  
_But lately I just wonder where you're at.-_

I finished writing the letter I would be sending to Sirius. Oh god, I miss him, it painful to think about how 5 months ago my older brother was stolen from me.(MINI-RANT HERE -) Don't get me wrong I love America but, sometimes, we should keep our noses out of places we are not wanted, nor need to be, if it doesn't effect us in a drastic way, leave good enough alone.(-RANT ENDED)

_- Sometimes freedom makes it hard to live._  
_When it takes things from you that you don't want to give._

_I said you come back you hear?_  
_I miss you being near._  
_To laugh and fish down in the maple grove_

_I'll do anything you want._  
_There must be someone I can call,_  
_And just maybe they would let you come back home._  
_But he wrote, this is what brothers are for._

_I may never have to face the anger of those guns,_  
_Or lie cold and wounded in my blood,_  
_Or know the sacrifice and what it must have cost_  
_For him to love me that much. -_

I sighed 3 _years_ and he still wasn't back. I had heard others say the was going to end with us winning.(MINI-RANT HERE -) Didn't they understand that noone wins in war we only again don't get me wrong I'm not a tree-hugging hippie or anything (sorry if this is an insult to you or anyone really) I enjoy a good fight every now and again but didn't they _understand_ the casaltys, life-altering injurys, familys ripped apart, millions of _lifes_ _**destroyed**_ on both sides by something that if you sat down and talked civilly about it about a good 17, 18% of wars/rebellions could be avoided and compermises made. There _will_ be wars, yes but thats because of phycopaths and tyrants and cold-hearted, unemotional son of a pecock .(-RANT ENDED)

_-Well, it had been two years,  
And I held back my tears  
When I saw him in that wheel chair on the shore._

_And as I ran and held him tight,_  
_That's when he looked me in the eye_  
_And said I'm sorry that you have to push me home._  
_And I said hey, this is what brothers are for-_

The war had ended. I waited for days for Sirius to come home in the middle of the night, for him to pull a prank on me, dip my hand in warm water, make me pee the bed (A/N: Classical, one of my favs.) but he never came.

I let out a sob as the Social Worker (a very nice, pretty brunenett about 27, Brooke here name was) held me. A letter floated down, slightly crumpled from were I had clentchd to hard. The only thing that stood out to me was _sorry to inform you_, and _killed in action_.

Sirius had been killed in an ambush saving his team mates 2 weeks after the enemy troops pulled out and the trety signed. _There would always be war and death even if we make peace and in the process destroying lifes and familys._

* * *

The last slanted line _There would always be war and death even if we make peace and in the process destroying lifes and familys. _Is my own quote and I own all rights to this, however everything else is someone elses -_pouts_-


End file.
